Sebastian Zicari IV
Sebastian Thomas Zicari IV is the oldest son between Sebastian Zicari III and his off and on again, estranged wife Frances Sinclair-Fleming, and is the older brother to Julian, Milan, and Aylesh. Unlike most Cambions-Witch children, Bash is a hybrid of the two like his later siblings (Julian, Milan and Aylesh) making him very powerful even in the womb as he was able to due magic. He entered the world on Saint Brigid's Day and when Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn were all in Gemini, which happened only every three hundred years and when magic couldn't be use. Bash was born in the Sinclair Manor much like his godmother Edith and her daughter Arabella. Background Pre-birth and Birth Bash was born February 2, 2024 in the Sinclair Manor and was given the name Sebastian Thomas Zicari IV, named after his father Sebastian and paternal uncle Thomas. His mother is Frances Sinclair-Fleming and his father Sebastian Zicari III. Originally his parents thought they were going to have a daughter when the Suriel told his mother "nothing in forsaking you magic would have effect your child, can't wait to meet her something tells me she'll be interesting." ''And they decided to name their daughter '''Cassandra Grace'. Bash was a rarity even among his own kin as unlike previous members of his family who did minor feats of magic he was different. He made his mother burp bubbles of made of rainbows or make his mother instead of setting people on fire he made her instead let flowers and candy fall on them. He also used his magic to protect his mother via his shield and healed her many of times via his blood. During Cissy's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with her Nekros, and with help from her mothers, Cissy was able to overcome her doubts. Later it was revealed after she fainted and began bleeding from her uterus that she had pre-eclampsia which forced her to be on bed rest and have a salt free diet until the baby was born. Childhood Storyline Sebastian Zicari IV/Storyline Personality As a baby, Sebastian shown a high level of awareness to his surroundings, able to understand magic and human reactions, and to purposely use his powers in order to protect himself and to help his family. But his worst habit is his bad timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. As an adult, Sebastian seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother. He also is shown to be a brave, intelligent, and understanding person. However despite his optimistic attitude, Sebastian can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle. Appearance Bash at birth had pitch black hair but it changed by the months turning a platinum blonde and a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. In a sense he takes after his father Sebastian but also a resembles to his maternal grandmother Cassandra as his hair has a warmer tone like Cassandra. Sebastian has sharp cheekbones, a jawline for days, and pouty Angelina Jolie lips. But inherited his mother's beauty mark under his right eye and long eyelashes and eyes almost like a cats. Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, witches, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Sebastian posses and extraordinary amount of strength such as when he first meet Cissy he climbed a ferries wheel just to get her attention and climbed down with ease. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Sebastian possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Blood Consumption: Due to his Cambion nature he must consume either through humans or animals to retain his powers or bodily functions or he'll never die. ** Life-Force Consumption: Much like his need to consume blood he can also consume someone's life-force if he doesn't want to consume blood but this process is more soul destroying as your not just consuming someone life-force your consuming their soul. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Sebastian can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Sebastian, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Sixth Sense: Due to his mixed heritage he can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Flight: Sebastian can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. Energy Manipulation: Sebastian can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Sebastian can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Sebastian who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. * Perception: Sebastian can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Telekinesis: Sebastian had the ability to move objects as well as individuals with his mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. * Telekinetic Teleportation: He is able to teleport matter/objects via telekinesis, either by telekinetically altering atoms/molecules of matter or creating folds in the fabric of space. Force-Field: He can create a selectively permeable shield, wall, or a field to protect themselves with. The field will protect him from damage/effects, while simultaneously letting other substances through. He can allow things such as air, sunlight, allies, etc. to penetrate the force field, while keeping other entities out. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Spatial Manipulation: Sebastian can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Relationships * Other relationships Etymology * Sebastian is from the Latin name Sebastianus which meant "from Sebaste". Sebaste was the name a town in Asia Minor, its name deriving from Greek σεβαστος (sebastos) "venerable" (a translation of Latin Augustus, the title of the Roman emperors). According to Christian tradition, Saint Sebastian was a 3rd-century Roman soldier martyred during the persecutions of the emperor Diocletian. * Thomas is the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. When he heard that Jesus had risen from the dead he initially doubted the story, until Jesus appeared before him and he examined his wounds himself. According to tradition he was martyred in India. Due to his renown, the name came into general use in the Christian world. * Zicari is the Southern Italian and Sicilian from an unattested Arabic personal name Zikri or Zikari. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are ** Sebastian's favorite foods are ; while her least favorite foods are ** Sebastian's favorite drinks are ** His pastimes are ** His favorite animals are ** His favorite flowers are ** Sebastian can sleep up to e ** His average bath time is ** His favorite artists are * Bash's godfather is his paternal uncle and part of his namesake Thomas Zicari; where as his godmother's are his paternal cousin Achiropita Zicari and maternal cousin Edith Buchanan. * His favorite toy is his stuffed animal dragon named Digger. * He was born six weeks early. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Zicari family Category:McKowen family Category:Sinclair family Category:Fleming family Category:Joiner family Category:Margulis family Category:Cambion-Witch hybrids Category:Winterbloom students Category:Venus house